User blog:Zerakim/Stage 1-3
Stage 1-3 starts you off at the end of the bridge, into an area consisting of 5 torches, and several phantom rogues guarding the braizers (or torches, whatever you want to call them.) A good suggestion is that you kill the Phantom Rogues first before lighting the torches, it's also suggested you light them one at a time. Enemies: Phantom Rogue, Dark Knight, Dark Captain, Dark Rogue, Dark Assassin, Invoker, Dark Paladin. Phantom Rogues are Dark Rogues but cloaked. Dark Captains are a stronger variant of the Dark Knight, with increased health and damage, as well as a passive to be able to knockback enemies with their basic attack. Dark Assassins are extremely lethal against early game units, avoid their dashes and basic attacks, as they will venom you and negate life regen. Invokers are fire based spellcasters, dodging their Guided Fireballs is easy, as well as Flame Surges, but do not underestimate their power for negating area control, since their Guided Fireballs leave fire behind where they explode. Dark Paladins are the miniboss of this stage, avoiding their hellfire is key and essential to surviving, their next attack are guided projectiles called Curse Missiles, upon taking a hit, a Dark Paladin will either use hellfire, continuing attacking you with their basic attacks, as it also has the same passive as a Dark Captain, which is knockback, shielding themselves back to full, or teleport back and fire their Curse Missiles. The stage is unique in it's own way, it is also deadly if you don't know many of the mechanics this game has. (That's what this wiki is for, duh.) You light braziers to fight your way through, upon killing the Dark Paladins, you are free to move on to the next stage. The braziers spawn groups of units that will attempt to kill you, I will list them. First Torch: Around 8-12 Dark Knights, and 1 Dark Captain (Beyond is 4 Dark Captains) Second Torch: Around 8-12 Dark Rogues, and 1 Dark Assassin (Beyond is 4 Dark Assassins) Third Torch: Around 8-12 Phantom Rogues (Beyond includes 3 Animas) Fourth Torch: Around 6-10 Invokers (Beyond includes 4 Darkfire Elementals) Fifth Torch: 3 Dark Paladins (Beyond is 4 Dark Paladins) Animas are burrowed undergroud, they move quickly, one of the ways to kill them is by using detection, for example Shadow's upgradeable passive detection, or Gem of True Sight, which is located on Stage 2-4 by going back to warp back by using a Warp Pillar. Or by doing Demo Mode. Animas have only one attack, which is fairly easy to trigger and dodge. Walk over them, or stand still then move right before the anima bursts up and attempts to damage and stun you. Darkfire Elementals can be deadly, as they can amplify the amount of Chaos Damage you take, Units that deal Chaos Damage include War Golem, Solemn One, Darkfire Elemental, Progenitors (Not sure about Progenitors) and the Cursed Gigant (Or maybe it'll change and be and Giant again ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) In large groups, Darkfire Elementals are deadly, dealing 50 damage at first, but can stack up to deal a maximum of 550 damage per hit, increasing by 50 per hit. There is a chance for one of the Dark Knights to become a redeemer as well. Category:Blog posts